


Train Wreck

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Children, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and Alan are happily married with a little girl. But Alan still feels as if there's something missing, so they decide adoption is there next best bet. Thats when they meet Christian, a broken boy who doesn't want to be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if people like this enough, I'll definitely continue it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

》Looking back, I think getting married was the happiest day of my life, although adopting Amie was definitely a close second. 

Over the years I've forgotton bits and pieces of the day, but the most important things are still with me. I had never felt so nervous in all my life, and I played shows for thousands of kids nearly everyday for a living! I think I was just scared of commiting. I'd already been married once, and that didn't turn out so well. I was scared I wasn't good enough for Alan. I felt like running away, running as far as I could and not turning back. I'm so glad I didn't because I would have missed out on the most beautiful life. In the end, Tino dragged me down the isle to the alter where we were to wait for Alan, and I'm still so grateful to him.

 

I remember standing at the top of the isle with Tino, when I heard the large wooden doors of the church open and the organ start to play which had only meant one thing. Alan had arrived. I remember not wanting to see him till I had him standing next to me, so Tino turned around to have a look. I remember Tino telling me how amazing he looked, not that I needed to be told; Alan was beautiful in anything, as cringy as it sounds.

I remember Alan's mothher placing his shaking hand in mine when they reached the alter. I remember him holding my hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. I remember the twinkle in his eyes when we said our vows, although what we actually said I've long forgotton. I remember the sweet kiss we shared at the end of the ceremony. 

I dont remember what meal we had at the reception, I dont remember the speech my father gave, heck, I dont even remember my own speech. But I do remember the smile Alan gave me when we cut the cake, the chaste kiss he placed on my lips during our first dance, the-《

"Papa, when's dinner?" 

Austin put down his notebook and the pen he was writing with. "Whenever Daddy gets home from the shop, sweetheart." He replied, holding his arms out to the little girl who immediately hopped onto his lap. He knew it was nearly impossible, as Amie was adopted, but she somehow looked like her two parents. She had dark brown hair like Austins which curled at the end, big brown eyes and a smile like Alan's and barley visible dimples, again like Austin. 

Just then the door slammed and Amie jumped off Austins lap and ran into the hallway, shouting something about dinner. Austin carefully placed his notebook back into the desk drawer and followed his daughter, who was now in the kitchen with Alan. 

"What's for dinner, Daddy?" The little girl asked after Alan placed her on the counter top. Alan smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, I know I was to get something in the shop, but I couldn't find anything I liked, so I thought we'd go out for pizza! How does that sound?" Amie squealed and ran upstairs to put on her shoes. 

Smiling, Austin walked up behind his husband, wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a small kiss on his neck. "Pizza, huh?" He whispered, "You either need to ask me something or tell me something important." Alan whipped around, still in Austins hold. "You know me so well." He whispered back with a smile on his face, "But I'll tell you about it later. First we have to get some food in our little munchkins tummy." 

Amie appeared in the doorway, dangling Austins keys in her dainty hand. "Come on, I'm starving!" She whined, dragging out the a in starving. Austin let go of Alan and grabbed Amie's coat from the hook behind the kitchen door. 

After putting Amie's and his own coat on, he locked up and joined his family in the car. "Takeaway?" He asked. Alan answered with a faint 'yeah' and Amie nodded till it looked like her head would fall off. Laughing, Austin drove to their local pizza place. 

"I'll be back in two minutes." He said to the two, then hopped out of the car and into the little restaurant. After ordering a small cheese for Amie and a large mushroom and chicken for himself and Alan, he was on his way to the car again. 

"Can we get ice cream?" The little girl asked from the back of the car "Please?" Austin turned to look at his husband who nodded and said "I could do with some ice cream, actually." Nodding, Austin swung the car into the nearest grocery store. "I got this one." Alan insisted and hopped out of the car and jogged towards the grocery store entrance. 

"You okay back there, munchkin?" Austin asked, spying his daughter through the rearview mirror.She hummed happily in response. "Papa, can I ask you a question?" Austin turned around to look at the five year old. "Sure you can, munchkin, what is it?" 

"Why does Britney Anderson only have one daddy, but I've got two?" She asked innocently. Austin turned around again, not quite sure what to say. Alan was a lot better at these kind of things. "How about we talk about this when we get home?" Austin suggested, offering her a smile. She noddded her head and went back to humming an off key tune. 

When Alan returned to the car, Austin looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's happened." Alan leant back in his chair and sighed. He knew exactly what Austin was talking about. "Well, we knew it was going to happen at some stage, right?" He said when Austin had started the car. He peered around to look at the little girl who was oblivious to the entire conversation. "Yeah, I guess. But she's only five, I thought we'd get another two years out of her at least." Austin replied. "Look, we'll keep quiet untill she brings it up again, okay?" Alan said, tring to somehow comfort his husband. Austin nodded, loosening his grip on the steering wheel.

By the time they had gotton home, Amie had gotton so over excited about the pizza, that she tired herself out and had fallen asleep. "Should we wake her?" Austin asked as he stepped out of the car and opened Amie's door. "Nah, she's had a long day, we can reheat the pizza for her tomorrow."Austin nodded, undid his daughters seatbelt and carefully picked her up, so he wouldn't wake her. 

After locking the car, Alan opened the front door for Austin and made his way into the kitchen. He put Amie's pizza in the microwave so she could eat it tomorrow, and he brought his and Austins meal into the living room. While he waited for Austin to return, he wondered about how his husband would react to what he was about to tell him. He was sure Austin would be okay with it, but there was still a chance that he would flip out. 

When Alan heard Austins footsteps on the stairs, he quickly switched Austins favourite movie and and flicked the lights on. After Austin entered the room, his eyes landed on the screen. "Okay, it must be something really big you want to tell me, cause you usually force me to watch 500 Days Of Summer." Austin stated, situating himself next to Alan on the couch. Alan began to get nervous and had no idea how to tell Austin. 

Austin scooted closer to Alan and wrapped his arm around the ginger haired boy, pulling him close, encouraging him to speak up. Alan started to mumble something inaudible. "I didn't catch that, buddy." Alan pulled away from Austin and said nothing for a few minutes. He then looked into his significant others eyes and began to speak. 

"Recentally I've been thinking about us, and our situation. I love you and Amie, and I love being on tour, but its so hard to juggle both at the same time, you know? I was just thinking, it might be stupid, but its just a thought, but maybe we could have another kid. Like a teen, so he or she could come on tour, and help us with Amie. We'd be giving some kid a good, loving life and, I don't know, I just really want another kid."

Astin didn't respond for a few seconds, and just stared into space. Alan was getting worried that he'd said the wrong thing completely, but then Austin started to talk. 

"Let's do it." Alan looked up from his hands, shocked. "Really!?" Austin nodded, "I mean, its a great idea, and I've wanted another kid for a while, so why not?" Alan lept from his spot on the couch and practically tackled Austin to the ground. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He said repeatedly, peppering Austins face with little kisses. 

Austin grabbed Alan's shoulders and held him at arms length. "I love you too, so fucking much, you dont even know the affect you have on me." Austin responded, brushing a stray strand of ginger hair from his husband's eye. "Seriously, I am so grateful for you and Amie, I thank my lucky stars every single day. You are the most important things in my life and I, I just love you so much."

"Oh, Aust." Alan said, burying his face in his partners chest. "I love you too, so much."

**Time lapse(A few months later)**

"Alan, come on! We're going to be late!" 

Alan quickly ran his fingers through his hair and jogged downstairs, grabbing a jacket on the way. "Dude, we've been planing this for months, we cant be late! And we still have to drop Amie off at your Mom's. " Austin said, taking the keys from the coffee table. "I know, I know, I'm just so nervous." Alan replied, leaning against the front door while his husband locked up. "I am too, but we've got to go!"

After a twenty minute drive, they pulled into Alan's parent's house. They knocked a couple of times to reveal Alan's mom beaming up at them. "Oh, I'm just so happy for you!" she squealed "The day's finally here!"

The boys talked with Alan's family for a few minutes before rushing out the door and back into their car to continue their drive. "Oh my god, we're almost there, this is actually happening Aust, we're actually going for kid number two!!" Alan practically shouted as Austin pulled into the driveway of a large old house, with a sign on the front gate labelled 'Willow Woods Foster Home'. 

As they got out of the car and made their way to the large front door, Alan gripped Austin's hand with everything in him. The day had finally come, they were looking to adopt again. Of course, there was always a chance they would come away empty handed, but Alan was certain they would not be left down. It wasn't too hard trying to explain the situation to Amie, like they thought it would be. They just told her that soon she was going to have an older brother or sister, just like Brittany Anderson. 

Austin knocked on the large oak door a few times, then took a step back. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman withap a long face, glasses and greying hair. She ushered them in with a big smile on her face. "My name's Grace" She said, holding out her hand to Austin after she closed the door, "And I guess you guys are Austin and Alan." Austin shook her hand firmly and nodded his head.

"Now I take it that you've got all your paper work done and have talked to your social worker about the implications of adopting a child?" Grace askes, leading them into a large living room. "Of course" Austin said, offering her a smile. "Brilliant! Now I here you're looking to adopt a teen." She stated, taking a seat on one of the three green couches occupying the room. The men nodded, taking a seat across from Grace. 

"Well, we have only one teen currently in our care, and being honest, he's a little bit of a handful, if you're prepared for that?" The two exchanged glances. "How so?" Alan asked, speaking up for the first time since they arrived. "Well, he reckons cause he's not under five years old, like most of the kids we care for here, that he'll never get fostered, let alone adopted. He can be reckless and uncooperative at times. He's had a history of depression and we've had one or two incidents where he's gone missing. I'm being blunt, because if you do consider him, I want you to know what you're letting yourselves in for."

The two looked a little shocked, but brushed it off nearly immediately. "So he has a little baggage," Austin said, looking over to his husband,"Who hasn't these days?" Alan gave him a smile and questioned Grace further on the teen. "He's turning 16 in about three months and his name is Christian." She said, "His been in our care for about two years now. His father was never on the seen and his mother died in a car crash when he was 11, so he did have a relatively normal life till then." 

"When can we meet him?" Was Alan's next question. "Well, the kids should be home from school within the next ten minutes, so you can hold off till then if you'd like." Nodding the two asked Grace more about the adoption process, until they heard the door open and close and the sound of laughter and high pitched voices fill the large house.

"Chris usually comes in a while after the others, but you can have a chat with the little ones while you're waiting," Grace said, directing the couple towards some sort of den room, loaded with bean bag chairs, a computer, a tv, a book shelf overflowing with hardbacks and a ton of board games. When Grace led the men into the room, a silence fell upon the children. 

"Kids, this is Austin and Alan." Grace introduced the two, "They're here for Chris, but he's not home yet, so they came for a chat!" 

There were about eight kids, ranging from five to about eleven in age. The kids immediately started to introduce themselves and ask all sorts of questions. "I'm Peter," A boy who was about eight piped up, "What's on your arms?" He said, pointing to the couples tattoos. "They're tattoos, want to have a look?" Austin asked, crouching down to the little boy's level.

The couple were just getting comfortable, answering the many questions that were asked, when they heard the door slam. The kids didn't take notice, but both men looked over at Grace, wonder evident in their eyes. 

"For fuck sake!" The couple turned to look through the doorway to see a flash of scruffy black hair disappear up the stairs. "That, would be Christian." Grace stated. 

"Should we give him time to cool off, or?" Austin enquired. "Nah, he'll still be like this in an hours time." Grace said, leading them towards the stairs. "Um, do you think it would be alright if we talked to him on our own?" Alan asked quietly. "Sure," Grace replied, "Third floor and second door on your right." 

Alan took Austin's hand and started to lead him up the two stairways. When they got to said door, Austin tapped a couple of times, but the music playing in the room was turned up louder in response. 

Alan turned to look at Austin, who tapped louder on the door. "Just piss off Grace!" Austin cleared his throat. "Uh, it's not Grace." The music lowersd subsequently. "Then who are you?" Alan sighed and pushed open the door to reveal a teenage boy sitting indian style on the floor. He had dark wavy hair which had been tamed with a beanie, mocha coloured skin, big brown eyes and piercing dimples. He was sitting in front of a magazine, with his sleeves shoves up to his elbows, but when he saw the men, he dragges them down immediately, not until Alan had gotton a quick glimpse of faint white lines tracing his tanned skin. 

Pretending not to notice, Alan peered at the four walls of the boy's bedroom which had been adorned with posters, one or two including himself and Austin. "Hi." Austin started, pffering out a hand. Chris glared at it until Austin pulled it away uncomfortably. 

"What do you want?" The boy asked, his eyes flicking from one man to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Again, feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
